nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Juli Noris
Sayuri Hagiwara (künstlername, von Juli Noris.) (fren. Siranja Kingmo) ''Sie ist Geschiedene Hatamia (*15.05.1991 in Portania, Sekania Provinze, Fambranche)'' ist eine Sängerin und Schauspielerin aus Fambranche. Sie lebte 10 Jahre im glauben sie sei Sayuri Hagiwara und die Tochter von Koharu und Seto Hagiwara, erst am 14.Juni.2010 kam raus das sie die Tochter von Tachi Domoto und Sandy Noris ist. Ihr richtiger Name ist Siranja Kingmo, den ihr ihr Vater Tachi Domoto gab, genau wie das Tattoo, damit er sie immer wieder erkennt, falls sie in Japan eine Berühmte Sängerin ist. Sayuris Vermögen wird von vielen über 1 Milliarde Schendas geschätzt. Sayuri & Juli Unfall. Sie ist sehr gut mit der Trundraland Sängerin Hemaki Abia Befreundet. Sayuri hat den Gendefekt Xenia Zela Tekunara. Biographie 2000 - 2003 Bei einem Unfall 2001 verlor Sayuri ihre Erinnerung und musste Monate lang im Krankenhaus und wurde von Juli Noris zu Sayuri Hagiwara. Sie blieb im Krankenhaus für Monate bevor sie für Pasta wieder vor der Kamera stehen konnte. Als sie das Angebot bekam in einen Musical Film mit zu spielen, nahm sie es an und stand wieder mit Sharon Yuki und Tsubasa Takizawa vor der Kamera. Der Erfolg von'' Cars - The Musical und das Sayuri gefallen am Singen fand, brachten sie dazu am Casting für ''Color of Flower Teilzunehmen. Sie verließ die Serie Familie Terrible. Ab 2000 besuchte sie die Katanowa Academy. Sie wurd 2002 das Gesicht der Marke Lulu. Im Juni.2002 Feierte sie ihr 10 Jähriges Anniversary, wozu es die DVD 10th Sayuri Hagiwara Anniversary Gegen jeder Wahrheit starb Sayuri bei dem Unfall und Juli Noris wurde als Sayuri eingesetzt, diese Verlor auch ihre Erinnerung. Sayuri hatte in der Trundraland Fassung von Familie Terrible einen Gast Auftritt als Sayuri Hagiwara, wo sie mit Hemaki Abia den Song Moon Dream Party sang. Der auch später als Single raus kam, jedoch nur in Meki. 2004 Sayuri gewann 2004 beim Casting gegen viele Mitbewerberinnen und wurde als neues Color of Flower ''Mitglied aufgenommen. Sayuri drehte noch einen letzten gemeinsamen Film mit Sharon und Tsubasa T. bevor sie ihr erstes Konzert mit Color of Flower hatte. Sie kam in Orange Flower und war seit dem immer Orange gekleidet. Ihre erste Single mit Color of Flower schaffte es bis in die Top 10 und wurde für den ''HensaAward Nominiert. Das erste Album verkaufte sich 978.376 mal. Wie alle anderen Color of Flower Mitglieder tauchte Sayuri ab 2004 in den Shows Hello Flower Color ''und ''Graduation Ceremony "Color of Flower" in regelmäßigen Abständen auf. 2005 Tachi kam auf die Idee Filme mit den Members zu drehen, der erste war Sayuris Rules mit Sayuri in der Hauptrolle. Außerdem durfte das Unit Moon Flower ''in ''Mond Blume ''mit spielen. Durch das Unit MoonFlower bekam Sayuri erst Mal auch die Chance zu zeigen, was für eine Stimme sie hat alle 5 Singles erreichten Platz 1. Außerdem spielte sie in dem Film ''Viva la Vida ''mit der Floppte. Ihr Volljährigkeits Fest feierte sie im September gemeinsam mit Kumiko Nakazawa, Taro Kumai und Tsubasa Misaki.Sie bekam den Werbevertrag für die Marke ''Pino Pona. Sie vollendete ihren Schulabschluss auf der Katanowa Academy ''und wurde auf der ''Erweiterungsbildungsschule in Lustwa aufgenommen. Sie durfte ab September in dem Stage Play Color Love, als Sayuri Mitspielen und wurde für diese Rolle mit dem Stage Play Award ausgezeichnet. 2006 Zu beginn des Jahres löste sich das Unit Moon Flower auf, sie kam in das Unit Mania Hallo, mit ehemaligen Color of Flower Members und brachte mit den Mädchen 4 Singles raus. In der Mitte des Jahres wurde sie mit Tsubasa Misaki (Mitglied von Temperature) öffters zusammen gesehen. Sie stand ab Sommer für Seven Dreams ''gemeinsam mit Angel Complex und Temperature vor der Kamera und bekam im September das Angebot Angel Complex zu helfen, was Tachi ihr erlaubte. So ersetzte Sayuri, Nozomi bei der ersten Tour. Kurz vor seinem Tod gab Tachi Domoto bekannt, das Sayuri als ''Angel Complex ''weiter Musik machen würde und bei ''Color of Flower ''aussteigen würde. Mit den anderen drei Veröffentlichte Sayuri ihre erste Angel Complex Single und sie schafften es auf Platz 1. Sayuri war auf der Beerdigung von Tachi anwesend und hielt eine ergreifende Rede, sie trat 1 Monat in Schwarz auf und zeigte ihre Trauer. Am Ende des Jahres trat die Gruppe bei den New Years Fest auf. 2007 Im Jahr 2007 wurde die Gruppe mit den Newcomer Award ausgezeichnet. Sie bekamen ihre eigene Fernsehshow und durften als erste Sängerin von Yugi Honda bei den ''Fambranche Holidays Plays, auftretten. Im selben Jahr kam Sayuri nach 4 Jahren wieder zurück in ihre Heimatstatt und hatte dort ihr erstes Solo Event. Sie veröffentlichte auch ihre erste Solo DVD, mit Naomi bekam Sayuri eine Freundin in Angel Complex. Da die Popularität der HondaMusic Group wuchs, traten Angel Complex und Temperature gemeinsam in einer TV Show und hatten einen gemeinsamen Werbespot. Im selben Jahr verliebte sich Sayuri in Taro Kumai und führte mit ihm von da an eine Beziehung. Das erste Mal steht Sayuri mit ihrer Jüngeren Schwester Sayumi vor der Kamera und Sayuri ist beim Good Bye Concert ''von ''Color of Flower ''dabei, außerdem spielte sie in dem Musical ''Color of Flower Goodbye ''mit. Sie veröffentlich 2007 unter den Namen ''Yusa ''zwei Indie Singles, die auf dem Color of Flower Concerts verkauft wurden. Nach den Austritt von Nozomi und Kumiko wird Sayuri Leader von Angel Complex, obwohl Sayaka länger in Angel Complex ist. Nach dem Ausstieg der Beiden schafft es Angel Complex ihre erste Single im Millionen bereich zu Verkaufen. Sie besucht das ''Fairytale Institut. Seit 2007 taucht Sayuri immer wieder in der TV Show Tachi Domoto Group Live Action ''auf. Sie hielt eine Message beim ersten Countdown der Tachi Group ab, da sie nicht aus Kordastwa weg kam. 2008 Sie verlässt zu beginn des Jahres die Serie New York und bekommt ihren Solo Vertrag angeboten und Veröffentlicht ihre erste Single die es sofort auf Platz 1 schafft. Sayuri darf auch ihre erste Solo Tour starten und wird mit dem ''HensaAward ausgezeichnet. Sie wird im Juni Tante eines Junges, dem sie auf einen T-Shirt bei dem Video für die 10th Angel Complex Sinlge trägt. Sayuri hat verschiedene Events und tritt im Sommer mit der Band im Ausland auf, was jedoch scheiter, so kommen sie im Winter zurück und starten ihr erstes Musical, wo Sayuri eine der Hauptrollen spielt. Als erstes Mitglied von Angel Complex schaffte sie es im Jahr 2008 auf das Zeitschrifts Cover der Kamo. Die Band bekommt ihre erste Eigene Show, außerdem ist Sayuri Cast und Moderator der Show Hagiwara Familie. Die Katanowa Academy wurde im Jahr 2008 nach ihr und ihrer Schwester Sayumi benannt, Sayuri und Sayumi traten in der Academy bei dem Theater Stück auf, wo Sayuri auch ein kleines Concert abhielt. Am 25.Oktober trat sie in der Show Sieg gegen Kach gegen Kach Melunas an und verlor gegen ihn. 2009 Sie spielt am Anfang des Jahres in verschiedenen Filmen als sie selber mit und darf in der Mitte des Jahres ihre 4th Single veröffentlichen, die sie über 3 Millionen mal verkauft. Es tauchen kurz nach Drehbeginn von Love Disaster die Gerüchte auf, sie wäre mit Taro Kumai zusammen. Sayuri eröffnet ihren eigenen Blog und es wird bekannt das Sayuri Fan der Band Arashi ist. Zum Sommer hin gehen die Mädchen gemeinsam mit Hello Mania auf eine Sommertour und fahren nach Hawaii, wo sie ihre erste Sommer Live Tour aufnehmen. Ihre Schwester Koharu kündigt an ein Buch über ihr Leben mit Sayuri zu schreiben, dies bringt Sayuri in Großer Not, weiß doch Koharu viele ihrer Geheimnisse. Im Herbst gehen Sayuri und Naomi gemeinsam auf Tour und veröffentlichen eine CD zusammen, es tauchen viele Bilder und Videos auf, die Sayuri beim Trinken zeigen oder auch beim Lästern über ihre Fans. Es entbrennt ein Krieg zwischen Sayuri und Hello Mania. Sayuri kündigt am Ende des Jahres an mit Taro Kumai zusammen zu sein und nicht länger mit Yugi Honda zusammen arbeiten zu wollen. Sayuri wird aus allen Shows raus geschmissen, die mit der HondaMusic Group zu tun hat und verliert den Werbevertrag mit Pino Pona. Am 23.Mai sowie am 19.September trat Sayuri nochmals gegen Kach an und gewan beide male. Sie trat am Ende des Jahres beim Tachi Countdown auf. Seit der 3 Staffel von Fambrache Topmodel sitzt sie in der Jury. 2010 Sie spielte ab Januar in dem Stage Play Lu ni mewa, als Menaranu mit, wo sie das erste Mal wieder auf Frendiunisch eine Rolle sprach. Sie wurde im Februar die Synchronstimme der Lil, von Mel´s Meisterwerk Serie "You can do it". Sie wird ab April in dem Drama Girl´s Talk zu sehen sein. Ihren ersten Auftritt im Jahr 2010 hat sie in der TV Show Menwatu Ulala, wo bekannt gegeben wird, das Sayuri nun wieder mit der Tachi Domoto Group zusammen arbeiten wird. Zusammen mit weiteren Mitgliedern der TachiDomoto Group bildet sie das Unit Kiss/Dance. Gemeinsam mit Sharon Yuki gründete sie Venus&Mars Entertainment. Sie soll angeblich mit Tatsuya Kahara liiert sein. Sie gründete das Shuffel Unit FamDeNipPon um die Tachi Jr., besonders die 4 Mädchen aus Japan und Deutschland zu fördern. Am 14.Juni.2010 wurde bekannt das Sayuri Hagiwara eigentlich Juli Noris ist und Seto und Koharu ihr diese Lüge auftischten, da ihnen klar war, das Kind wird ein Vermögen für sie einbringen, sie Verklagte beide. Sie will sich mit Sandy Noris treffen um diese kennen zu lernen. Ihre 10te Single wird Real Lips sein, Real Lips gewan einen Award als Bester Film Song. Sayuri veröffentlicht ihr erstes Best of Album. Im August heiratete sie Tatsuya Kahara und gab im September bekannt als Sayuri Kahara in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen.Nach dem Serien aus von Girld´s Talk war Sayuri in der Serie You are my soul zu sehen und ab Ende des Jahres in dReamY DreAm. Durch ihre Arbeit in der TDG bekam sie viele angebote für TV Shows. So war sie Gast in Troublemaker, Menwatu Ulala und UFTela Girls. Außerdem bekam sie mit ihrer Band gemeinsam Shows Super Junior, Princess Princess, Menschwa Lu und sowie School Out und Rivalen Kampf als Show. Die Firma WEmaTeWa wirbt seit August. 2010 mit Sayuri´s Gesicht. Sie spielte neben bei noch in 3 Filmen mit, Familie Terrible, Tachi Domoto und 40th Years. Für 40th Years bekam sie eine Auszeichnung als Beste Schauspielerin. In Tachi Domoto wurde sie gemeinsam mit dem Gast Ausgezeichnet. Auch für ihre Rolle als Tina Terrible würde sie mit dem Hensa Award ausgezeichnet, als beste Jung Schauspielerin. Außerdem bekam sie den Preis für das Lebenswerk 2010. Nachdem sie bekannt gab, das sie Juli Noris sei, hat sie ihr 10tes Anniversary gefeiert, wo es das 10x2 Sayuri Anniversary gab sowie die DVD Sayur´s Happy 10 Years, sowie auch das Photobook CutiexSexy Sayuri 10 Years. 2011 Am Anfang des Jahres wurde bekannt Sayuri wird nun für Dancing Academy, Honey_Honey und Puffel Phone Werben. Außerdem gab die Lovely Angel Heart Seite bekannt das Sayuri in der kommende Staffel eine Rolle übernehmen wird. Sie wird an Valentinstag 3 Singles und 1 Album Veröffentlichen. Sie wird in dem Unit Lucky Seven from Angel Complex, Onga wuschwa ~Angel Complex~, CHEX ~Angel Complex~, SHINNING LOVE, SUSHI A.T. sowie TemperAngel mit wirken. Bei ihrem Valentinestags Konzert kündigte sie ein weiteres Album an und verriet das einige Songs mit Shadow Boy, sowie Styling und auch Color of Flower und weiteren TDG Künstlern seinen werden. Am 14.April. gab die TDG bekannt das Sayuri nun als Lehrerin ihrer Alten Schule arbeiten wird und dort 3 mal die Woche Frendiunisch und Japanisch Unterricht geben wird. Sayuri selber gab bei der Offizellen Pressekonferenz bekannt das sie 500 Mio. Schendas für alle ihre Schulen spenden wird wo sie jemals war, außerdem gab sie bekannt noch mals 500 Mio. Schendas an eine Hilfsorganisation zu spenden. Außerdem hat sie 6 Mio. Schendas in die Förderung der Venus& Mars Trainess gesteckt. Sie gab bekannt das Venus&Mars nun ein Unterprojet der TDG wäre. Am 14.Mai.2011 gab die Firma LONIA bekannt das die nächste ONE YEAR WITH... Dvd mit Sayuri Kahara am 25.Juli.2011 erscheinen wird und sie dort Sayuri Kahara begleitet haben. Ihre 16te Single wird am 18.Juli.2011 erscheinen. Wie alle anderen Angel Complex Members spielt sie in dem Historieschen Film Hapirapi über die 8 Prinzessinen von Fambranche mit. 2012 Anfang des Jahres 2012 gab Sayuri ihre Scheidung von Tatsuya Kahara bekannt. Sie wird im August.2012 ein Event zu ihrem 12 Bühnenjubiläum geben, sowie ihr 8 Jähriges Color of Flower Jubiläum und ihr 5 Jähriges Solojubiläum, desweiteren ihr 6 Jähriges Angel Complex Jubiläum genannt 12-8-5-6 Anniversary. Am 23.Juli. gab die TDG bekannt das Sayuri das erste Mitglied sein wird was sich für die Boom Ausziehen wird, sie wird das Cover der Boom im August, zieren. Via ihren Blog gab Sayuri bekannt vom 01.Januar.2013 bis zum 31.Januar.2013 zu Pausieren und bei keinen Auftritten von Angel Complex dabei sein wird und auch keine andere Jobs haben wird. 2013 Sie hat für Januar.2013 alle ihre Werbeverträge aufgelöst und wird alle Serien zum Januar.2013 verlassen, Sayuri wird in 2013 kürzer tretten. In ihrem Fancafe dementierte sie Graduation Gerüchte. Liebe Fans, ich bin seit nun 6 Jahren Angel Complex Member und habe nicht vor, vor meinem 10 Anniversary zu gehen. Ich liebe Angel Complex und es ist meine Familie. Sie zu verlassen bringe ich nicht übers Herz. '' Am 20.Februar veröffentlichte eine Geheime Quelle das Sayuri ihre 23te Single am 22.April veröffentlichen und diese wird ''Dream, Dream, Dream heißen. Laut diser Quelle steht jedes Dream für eins ihrer Kinder. Am 22.April kündigte Juli an das ihre 23te Single am 01.Juli erscheinen wird und eine Doppel A Site Painful/ New Light. Im März.2013 wurde bekannt das Sayuri in einer Beziehung mit Tsubasa Misaki ist, dies hatte zur Folge das Anna Yuki Angel Complex verließ. 2014 2015 Sayuri fing wieder an als Werbegesicht zu arbeiten. Nach 2 Jähriger Pause erschien wieder eine Solosingle von ihr. 2016 Am 17.Juli verließ Sayuri Angel Complex. Kurz nach ihrer Graduation wurde bekannt das Sayuri mit 4 ExTemperature und 3 ExAngel Complex Members eine Gruppe gründen wird. Privat & Name Privat Sayuri wurde am 15.Mai.1991, unter dem Namen Juli Noris, als Tochter von Tachi Domoto und Sandy Noris geboren. Sie hat einen Älteren Halbbruder Pino Domoto (*1982) und zwei Jüngere Halbbrüder Henry Domoto (*1995) Siam Noris (*2000), letzterer ist ebenfalls Member der TDG. Auch hat sie eine Jüngere Schwester Luisa Beckermann (*2010). . Im August.2010 heiratete Sayuri Tatsuya Kahara von dem sie seit Juli.2012 wieder geschieden ist, im März.2012 sollte ihre gemeinsame Tochter Chi geboren werden, doch durch den Vulkan ausbruch verlor Sayuri ihre Tochter. Sayuri wurde von 2000, bis zu ihrer Öffentlichen bekanntgabe, 2010 als Sayuri Hagiwara gehandelt, tatsächlich war Juli mit der echten Sayuri Hagiwara in einem Unfall verwickelt. Sayuri besuchte, laut eigener Aussage, von 94 bis 97 einen Kindergarten in Tokio und ging ab 97 bis zu 00 dort auf eine Grundschule. Sie wurde ab 2000 als Sayuri Hagiwara ausgegeben und besuchte ab da die Katanowa Academy. Im jahr 2005 wechselte sie zur Erweiterungsbildungsschule in Luschwa und von 2006 bis 2011 war sie auf einem Institut. Sayuri war von 2003 bis 2006 mit Tsubasa Misaki zusammen, beide sind nach wie vor gut Befreundet. Im Jahr 2006 war Sayuri mit Sharon Yuki zusammen. Von 2006 - 2009 war Sayuri mit Taro Kumai zu sammen, sie trennten sich etwa im August.2009. Nach ihrer Trennung im Jahr 2009 kam sie mit Tatsuya Kahara zusammen, diesen Heiratete Sayuri 2010, anfang 2012 reichte sie die Scheidung ein und ist seit Juli.2012 Offizelle von ihm Geschieden. Gerüchteweise war sie zwischen 2006 und 2009 immer wieder mit Natsu Tanaka zusammen. 2013 trennten sich Natsu und Sayuri und sie gab ihre Beziehung mit Tsubasa Misaki bekannt. Sayuri Hagiwara ist Pate von Tatsuya Kahara´s Tochter Yuma, sowie von allen 4 Kindern der Hagiwara Geschwistern. Auch von Tsubasa Takizawa und Yoshiko Kumai´s Tochter Mina und Erina Yaguchi´s Tochter Angel, sowie von Syk Suzuki- Hatanaka und Karo Kumai, Tochter von Taro Kumai und Sayaka Nakazawa. Zu weiteren Infos Juli´s Beziehungen. Name Sayuri startete ihre Karrie im Jahr 2003 unter dem Namen Sayuri Hagiwara, diesen führte sie auch Offizelle bis ins Jahr 2011. 2007 hatte sie den Künstlername YUSA. 2010 bis 2012 hieß sie auch Sayuri Kahara. Ab 2012 wurde ihr Name als YURI unter der Agentur Seite aufgeführt, Fans nennen sie jedoch Sayuri Hagiwara. Weshalb Yuri als ihr Spitzname genommen wurde. Beim Casting Angels 9 New World nahm sie als Gelika teil. Durch ihre Arbeiten im Ausland wurden auch andere Namen hinzugefügt, die Sayuri jedoch nicht in Fambranche benutzt. *Sayuri Hagiwara 2003 - 2010 *Yusa 2007 *Sayuri Kahara 2010 - 2012 *YURI since 2012'' (Spitzname, Korea Stage Name, Meki)'' *Gelika Merumaschana 2012 (nur Angels 9 New World, Casting) *Yīng Yòu Lì since 2012 *Choi Jung Gi since 2012 Discographie Alle Singles von Sayuri als Solo Sängerin, für Singles von Color of Flower und Angel Complex see also: *Angel Complex Discographie *Color of Flower Discographie *Writting Songs Sayuri *Sayuri Hagiwara Discographie Single Album Works Groups Familie *Sandy Noris'' (Mutter)'' *Steven Beckerman'' (Stiefvater, Vater von Siam, Luisa und Penny'' *Tachi Domoto (Vater/ *1957 †2006) *Siam Noris (*2000) (Sohn von Sandy, Bruder) *Luisa Beckerman'' (*2010) (Tochter von Sandy und Steven, Schwester)'' *''Penny Beckermann (*20.11.2012)' '(Tochter von Sandy und Steven, Schwester)'' *Pino Domoto'' (*1982)'' (Sohn von Tachi, Bruder) ''verheiratet seit 2005 mit Hesa Tiwolas'' ** Leila Domoto (*2010) (Nichte) **Damon Domoto (*2010) (Neffe) *Henry Domoto'' (*1995)'' (Sohn von Tachi, Bruder) *Tatsuya Kahara,'' Exmann 2010 -2012 '' **Chi Kahara (+2011) *Malia Beckermann (Cousine) *Tsubasa Misaki (Verlobter) Patenkinder *Mina Takizawa (*09.09.2010) Tochter von Yoshiko und Tsubasa Takizawa *Henry Maschta (*2008) Sohn von Koharu und Yusa Maschta *Helena Maschta'' (*2010) Tochter von Koharu und Yusa Maschta'' *Sydney Hagiwara (*2010) Tochter von Hana und Kazunari Hagiwara *Chris Trustadov (*2010) Sohn von Sayumi Hagiwara *Angel - Love Cinderella Yuki - Yaguchi'' (*20.09.2010) Tochter von Erina Yaguchi & Sharon Yuki'' *Yuma Kahara'' (*12.11.2009) Tochter von Tatsuya'' *Sky Suzuki - Hatanaka'' (*03.Juli.2012) Sohn von Ai Suzuki & Takaya Hatanaka'' *Karo Kumai (*19.April.2012) Tochter von Taro Kumai und Sayaka Nakazawa Profil *'Name:' Sayuri Hagiwara/ Juli Noris *'Frendiunischer Name: '''Siranja Kingmo *'Name''' (verheiratet): Sayuri Kahara/ Siranja Hatamia (Geschieden seit Juli.2012) *'Japanischer Name:' Hagiwara Sayuri (萩原さゆり) *'Koreanischer Name:' Choi Jung Gi (최 정 기) *'Koreanstage Name:' Yuri (유리) *'Chinesischer Name:' Yīng Yòu Lì(英宥利) *'Nickname:' Yuri, Sayu, Hagiwa, Sayuwara, Temperature Girl, Voice, Katanowa Child, Yuri- moa *'Familie: '''Bruder Pino, Bruder Henry, Mutter Sandy, Bruder Siam, Schwester Louisa, Schwester Penny, Sohn Tai, Tochter Yuna *'Birth date:' 15.05.1991 *'Birthplace:' Portania, Sekania Provinze, Fambranche *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 1,59cm *'Haarfarbe:' rot *'Augenfarbe:' grün *'Special:' Kochen, Singen, Sprachen *'Hobbies: Kochen, lesen *'Sieht auf zu: '''Allen Members von Color of Flower, ihrer Mutter Sany Noris *'Member Farbe:Grün *'Sprachen: '''Deutsch ''(fließend), Englisch, Japanisch (fließend), Frendiunisch (Muttersprache), Trundisch, Meki (Basic), Nasschaiu (etwas) *'TDG Status: ' **2004 - 2006'' (Color of Flower Member)'' **2006 - 2010 (Hiatus) **01.Januar.2010 - present (Angel Complex Member, Solo, Boss) *'HmG Status: '''2006 - 2009 (Angel Complex Member) *'TDG Groups:' **Color of Flower 2004 - 2006 **Angel Complex 2006 - 2010 **Orange of Flower 2004 **MoonFlower 2005 - 2006 **Mania Hallo 2006 **Solo since 2007 **FamDeNipPon 2010 - 2012 (Mentor) **Lucky Seven from Angel Complex 2011 **Onga Wuschwa ~Angel Complex~ 2011 - 2012 **CHEX ~Angel Complex~ 2011 **SHINNING LOVE 2011 - 2012 **SUSHI A.T. 2011 - 2016 (Captian) **TemperAngel 2011 -2016 (Captian) **Kiss/Dance 2010 **Golden Twilight 2010 **Aibamisa XX Cof 2010 **Tachi´s Big Group 2010 **My Kiss 2011 - 2012 **Sexy Angels 2012 **Patience Affection 2011 - 2016 **Wahhaa 2011 **Christmas T.Angel 2010 - 2016 (Captian) **Family Stars since 2012 **Tachi Family Group 2011 2011 **Tachi Family 2012 2012 **Tachi Domoto Family since 2011 **Angel Complex - Chocolate Group 2013 - 2016 Bildung *'3 - 6 Jahre''' Kindergarten in Japan (1994-1997) *'6 - 9 Jahre' Grundschule in Japan (1997 - 2000) *'10 - 16 Jahre' Katanowa Academy (2000 - 2005) *'16 - 18 Jahre' Erweiterungsbildungsschule in Lustwa (2005 - 2007) '' *'18 - 22 Jahre''' Fairytale Institut (2007 - 2011) Trivia *Sayuri ist seit 1994 mit Sharon Yuki und Tsubasa Takizawa befreundet, die beiden überredeten Sie zum Casting zu gehen. *Sayuri nennt sich selber Katanowa Child. *Sayuri besuchte die Katanowa Academy in Fairytale. *Gewann gegen Erina Yaguchi, beim Color of Flower Casting. *Sayuri hat ein enges Verhältnis zu ihrem Bruder Kazunari. *Sayuri schaffte es mit jeder Debüt Single in den Top 10. *Sie ist nach wie vor mit den Color of Flower Members befreundet. *Die Premiere zu dem Film Love Disaster ''fand im ''Katanowa Kino Theater ''statt. *Ihre ersten Beiden Singles singt sie auf Frendiunisch. *Sie ist das einzige Mitglied der ''Honda Music Group, der es als Solo Sängerin gelang ihre Single eine Woche lang auf Platz 1 zu halten. *Sie ist eine der wenigen der HondaMusic Group die es auf ein Institut schaffte. *Sayuri ist Fan der J-Pop Band Arashi und der Band ShadowBoy. *Die Single The Girl...with green eyes von der Band ShadowBoy, ist eine Homage an Sayuri Hagiwara. *Sayuri wurde 3 mal von dem Publikum als Gegnerin für Kach Melunas ausgewählt und gewan 2 mal und verlor 1 mal. *Seit 2006 etwa, darf sie im Chorus der Song´s von Temperature singen. *An ihrem Rechten Handgelenkt trägt sie die Frendiunischen Zeichen für Siranja Kingmo, ihren Frendiunischen Namen. *Sie wurde 10 Jahre als Sayuri Hagiwara aus gegeben. *Ihr Lieblingskuchen ist Kokosnuss Schokoladen Kuchen *Sie ist eins von 6 AC Members was schon vor ihrem Beitritt in Angel Complex in einer anderen Gruppe war. Sie ist die einzige Solosängerin von AC die in AC ist und die Gruppe nicht verließ. *Sayuri war schon mit einigen Geschwistern von AC vorher in COLOF OF FLOWER zusammen in einer Gruppe. *Bis 2011 schaffte sie es mit keiner Solo Single in einem anderen Henuras Land in die Top 100. Ab 2011 standen alle ihre Singles dort in den Top 100. *Sie nennt Natsu Mack *Hatte mit den meisten Members von Temperature eine Beziehung, Tsubasa Misaki, Taro Kumai, Tatsuya Kahara, Sharon Yuki und Natsu Tanaka. *Sie hat mit Natsu Tanaka einen Sohn Tai und eine Tochter Yuna. *Ist gut mit Ai Suzuki, Sayaka Nakazawa, Erina Yaguchi,Naomi Ishikawa, Anna Yuki, Yoshiko Kumai, AIka Tanaka und Risa Mitsui befreundet. *Sie wurde am 20.September.2010 nur Zeitweise Leader, doch nachdem Sayaka wiederkam blieb sie Leader. *Sayuri ist 3ter Sub - Leader und Leader der Gruppe. *sie ist/war Mentor von 4 Personen Naomi Ishikawa, Ai Suzuki, Masaki Ishida und Kyutoo Monst. *Sayuri hat die meisten Singles bisland bei Angel Complex es sind 31. *Sie ist das längste Mitglied von Angel Complex. *Ist der erste Rapper der Gruppe. *Ist das einzige Mitglied was schon Verheiratet war und sich scheiden ließ. *Hat als einzige der Members ihr Zimmer unten im Dorm und nebenbei noch eine Wohnung. *Ist die beste Köchin, besonders gerne Essen die Members ihr Dorakuna. *Seit Juli.2012 hat sie wieder Erinnerungen von ihrer Vergangenheit. *Sie gab im Jahr 2012 bekannt das ihre Casting Nummer von The Next die Nummer 20116 war. *Sayuri nahm aus Spaß an der Angels 9 New World Audition teil, dort war ihre Casting Nummer 498.862 und sie hieß Gelika Merumaschana, sie kam unter die Top 100 (es waren 101 Teilnehmer), jedoch sagte man ihr, ihre Stimme wäre nicht passend für Sayuri, danach gab sie bekannt das sie es ist. *Sie ist das Member mit den meisten Gruppen (mit Angel Complex und Solo) sind es 26. *Sie war von den meisten Gruppen Leader, Captian oder Boss. *In ihrem Blog nennt sie Sayaka Nakazawa, Erina Yaguchi und Naomi Ishikawa ihre Schwestern und die Color of Flower Members ihre Cousinen. *am 12.04.2009 war Sayuri 1000 Tage in Angel Complex. *am 07.01.2012 war sie 2000 Tage in Angel Complex *am 04.10.2014 war sie 3000 Tage in AC *am Tag ihrer Graduation wird sie 3653 Tage in AC gewesen sein. 25.Oktober.2011 Sayuri drehte am 25.Oktober.2011 für dReamY DreAm. Als das Erdbeben war brachte ein Teil des Gebäudes ein. Sayuri wurde von den Trümern befreit und leicht verletzt von Noa Meier ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Jedoch verschwand Sayuri aus dem Krankenhaus und wurde erst Abends von ihrem Mann Zuhause gefunden. Wie Sayuri am 01.Juli.2012 erklärte sie Natsu hat sie aus dem Krankenhaus weg gebracht, da für diesen Bereich eine Warnung aus gegeben wurde, sie war bis Abends bei Natsus Familie und niemals in Gefahr. Awards *Best Musical Film, H-S- Jump Award (Cars- The Musical) *The Next 2004, First Place (Casting Show) *Beste Nebendarstellerin 2005, Ultra Award (Kannas Dream) *Beste Darstellerin 2006, Stage Play Award (Color Love) *Newcomer 2007, Hensa Award (Angel Complex) *Special Price 2008, Hensa Award *6 Millionen Seels 2008, Hensa Award (Angel Complex) *Best Seeling Solo Künstler 2008, Hensa Award *Best Seeling Artist 2010, Hensa Award *Most Famous Idol Woman (Platz 1) 2008,2009,2009, 2010 *Most Famous Idol Woman (Platz 2) 2007 *Most Famous Idol Woman (Platz 49) 2006 *Bester Film Song, Muna Award (Real Lips) *Beste Schauspielerin, H-S-Jump Award (40th Years) *Bester Film, H-S-Jump Award (Tachi Domoto: Das Leben des Tachi´s) *Beste Jungschauspielerin 2010, Hensa Award (Familie Terrible) *Lebenswerk 2010, Hensa Award Honorary Titles Links *Sayuris Blog New Kategorie:Angel Complex Kategorie:Sängerin Kategorie:Tachi Domoto Group Kategorie:Births in 1991 Kategorie:Schauspielerin Kategorie:Angel Complex Member Kategorie:2nd Generation Member Kategorie:Green Member Color Kategorie:Color of Flower Kategorie:Color of Flower Member Kategorie:5th Generation Member Kategorie:Idol Kategorie:Orange of Flower Kategorie:Mania Hallo Kategorie:MoonFlower Kategorie:Mama Idol Kategorie:Onga Wuschwa Kategorie:CHEX ~Angel Complex~ Kategorie:FamDeNipPon Kategorie:SHINNING LOVE Kategorie:SUSHI A.T. Kategorie:TemperAngel Kategorie:Angel Complex - Chocolate Group Kategorie:Lucky Seven from Angel Complex Kategorie:Wahhaa Kategorie:Solosängerin Kategorie:Graduated Member Kategorie:Debut 2003 Kategorie:Xenia Zela Tekunara Kategorie:Leader Kategorie:Sub-Leader Kategorie:Oldest Member Kategorie:Youngest Member Kategorie:Color of Flower Audition Member